This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This work focuses on reduction of inflammation in subjects with metabolic syndrome and diabetes and is expected to further our understanding of the impact of botanical fatty acid supplementation on metabolic diseases. In addition, the results of this study, together with those of other projects of the Center grant are likely to lay a solid foundation for examining the beneficial effects of botanical fatty acids on other chronic diseases that share the underlying systemic inflammatory state.